Dors mon ange
by venda
Summary: Un chevalier rentre de mission et retrouve son amour, masi les retrouvailles sont un peu gachées.


Je sors de la salle du grand pope, de là où je me tiens j'ai une vue imprenable sur tout le sanctuaire. Le soleil se couche lentement laissant des traînées oranges et roses dans le ciel. Je profite de ce moment, cela fait un mois que j'ai quitté le sanctuaire et c'est la première fois qu'en rentrant j'ai l'impression de me sentir chez moi.

J'envoie mon cosmos vers les temples en contrebas. Je pousse un profond soupir de déception. Il n'est pas là. Il faut dire aussi qu'il ne m'attends pas, la mission était d'une durée indéterminée. J'hésite. Je ne sais pas si je vais jusqu'à son temple ou si je rentre dans le mien. Je commence à descendre les marches. Finalement je rentre dans mon temple, je suis fatigué. Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi ces dernières semaines concentré sur ma mission. Et puis personne est au courant de ce qui se passe entre lui et moi. Je ne voudrais pas que ses amis me découvre l'attendant dans son temple. Je rentre dans mon salon dépose mes affaires dans un coin et prend la direction de ma chambre. Je souris bêtement en voyant mon lit défait, il a dormi ici pendant mon absence. Je me déshabille et me couche dans la marque qu'il a laissé. Je prends l'oreiller qui est imprégné de son odeur. J'aurai jamais imaginé qu'il me manquerait autant. Soulagé je m'endors.

Une main me caresse les cheveux, une autre est posée sur ma hanche gauche. Je sens la chaleur d'un corps contre mon dos. Lentement je descend ma main et attrape celle qui est posée sur moi je la remonte et la porte à mes lèvres. J'y dépose de légers baisers. Un souffle près de mon oreille « Dors mon ange. ». Je suis encore engourdi par le sommeil, mais je n'ai plus envie de dormir. Je tourne la tête seulement, son corps m'empêche de me retourner entièrement. Des lèvres douces se posent sur les miennes. Nous échangeons un baiser tendre. Il a toujours fait preuve de patience et de tendresse avec moi, attendant que je soit prêt. J'entrouvre mes lèvres, sa langue s'insinue dans ma bouche. Sa main que je tenais m'échappe et vient caresser mon ventre. Je pousse un petit gémissement pour lui faire comprendre que j'apprécie ses caresses.

« Tu en as mis du temps, j'ai imaginé le pire. »

« Le pire ? »

« Je croyais que tu avais trouvé quelqu'un d'autre à mettre dans ton lit. »

La pièce est plongée dans le noir, je ne peux voir que les contours de son visage mais je l'imagine ayant prit son petit air boudeur. Je ris. Il me mordille l'oreille « Aïe » Je le repousse doucement. Je le sens sortir du lit, un bruit de vêtements. Il se repositionne, mais assez éloigné de moi, sa main droite s'installe dans le creux de mes reins et sa main gauche agrippe ma taille, il m'attire à lui. Nos corps nus se touchent, je frissonne de plaisir. Ses caresses se font de plus en plus insistantes. Sa virilité est déjà bien perceptible dans mon dos. « Je vois que je te fais toujours autant d'effet. »

« Tu préfères que je m'occupe de toi d'abord ? » En disant ces mots sa main a plongé vers mon sexe, celui ci réagit immédiatement. Je rejette ma tête en arrière sous l'agréable caresse, il en profite pour me mordiller le cou. Je donne quelques coups de reins incontrôlés qui ont pour conséquence d'agrandir le désir de mon amant. Dans un dernier spasme je me répand dans sa main. Il la porte à sa bouche et je l'entend sucer un par un chacun de ses doigts. Une fois fini sa main redescend vers mes fesses, volontairement j'écarte légèrement les cuisses. Ses doigts font de court va et vient en moi.

« Je peux ? » Il me demande toujours avant, même quand il est au point de non retour. Pendant qu'il soulève ma jambe, je passe ma main gauche dans mon dos et je dirige moi même son sexe vers mon entrée.

Il reste quelques temps sans bouger comme s'il savourait le simple fait d'être en moi. Puis il commence m'envoyant des vagues de plaisir qui se diffusent dans tout mon corps. La position n'est pas très confortable, mais j'ai envie de lui faire plaisir. Pour l'instant il se force à garder un rythme lent mais je le connais assez pour savoir qu'il ne va pas pouvoir se contenter de ça bien longtemps. Il arrête ses mouvements, quelque chose ne lui plait pas. Il exerce une pression sur mes hanches pour changer de position. Je me retrouve à quatre pattes, il se penche sur moi et tend le bras vers un objet. Je comprends ce qu'il désire et allume la lumière pour lui.

C'est un sujet de dispute chez nous, je suis plutôt pudique et je préfère rester dans la pénombre. Ses mouvements se font de plus en plus sauvages en moi. Lui il aime nous voir lorsqu'il me fait l'amour ce qui explique la présence du miroir dans ma chambre. Il est positionné de façon que même lorsque je suis dans cette position actuelle, il puisse voir les expressions de mon visage et moi je peux voir ce qu'il me fait. Combien de fois j'ai retourné ce miroir reflet vers le mur et combien de fois il l'a replacé ?

Lorsqu'il l'avait apporté je n'avais pas comprit son utilité, naïf je mettais imaginé que mon amour aimait se contempler de la tête au pied. Il ne m'a fallut que deux jours pour comprendre, nous étions en pleine action, cela m'avait rendu furieux. Sans qu'il est put ce contenter je l'avais forcé à se retirer et l'avais abandonné.

Je jette un coup d'œil dans le miroir, je l'admire, je le trouve tellement beau. Je n'aime toujours pas cette habitude, d'ailleurs j'ai bien l'intention de la lui faire passer. Pour une fois je ne dis rien, d'habitude je fais une remarque ou l'oblige à prendre une position où le miroir n'a pas raison d'être. Alors que mon regard s'attarde sur son torse en sueur, je suis attiré par quelque chose d'inhabituel dans mon champ de vision. Je me contracte de surprise, mon amant au bord de l'extase se libère en moi. Malgré ce que j'ai découvert la sensation est trop forte je me cambre un peu plus et me libère à mon tour. Tous les deux nous sommes essoufflés, mais pour moi la colère commence à monter, cela doit être un autre de ses fantasmes pervers. Je lui crie « Lâche moi ». Il se retire. Je m'assis sur le lit et me couvre du drap, je lui jette un regard haineux. Sur son visage, je ne vois que de l'étonnement. Je lui fait un signe du menton pour qu'il tourne la tête.

Adossé au chambranle de la porte, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, un sourire ironique sur le visage. « Kanon ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

« Tout le monde t'attends en bas, on m'a envoyé te chercher. Tu me diras je peux comprendre que tu nous aies oubliés. » Malgré les regards mauvais que je lui lance il s'avance vers nous et s'assoie sur le bord du lit. « Vous êtes vraiment beau tout les deux. » Il avance la main pour attraper une mèche de mes cheveux. J'ai un mouvement de recul. « On pourrait essayer un truc tout les trois. »

Mon amant lui attrape le bras et le serre fortement « Que tu nous mates est une chose, mais si tu touches à Camus je te tue. » La menace ne semble pas l'inquiéter.

« Maintenant je comprends pourquoi tu as refusé mes avances. » Je lance un regard interrogatif à Milo, mais je ne discerne rien a part l'exaspération de voir Kanon venir nous déranger. « Je t'avais plutôt imaginé dans la position du dominateur. » me lance t il comme s'il s'agissait d'une discussion banale. « Mais tu es très excitant dans le rôle du passif. » Milo sert les poings, la colère commence à gronder en lui, il a l'air d'attendre que cela soit moi qui réagisse. « Tu es plus bandant qu'une femme. »

Je me redresse d'un coup et avant qu'il ait put réagir, je lui envoie mon poing dans la figure. Abasourdi il est tombé au pied du lit, de toute évidence il ne s'attendait pas à une réaction aussi violente de ma part. Je passe un pantalon et attrape un tee-shirt que j'enfile tout en sortant de mon temple. Je commence à descendre rapidement les marches.

« Camus, attends. » Je me retourne énervé vers Milo. Il n'a eut le temps que d'enfiler son caleçon.

« C'est pour ça que je te plais. » Je ne crie pas je hurle. Il s'approche et essaie de m'attraper « Ne me touche pas. » Nous combattons quelques secondes, mais j'ai du mal à me contrôler lorsque je suis sous l'influence d'une forte émotion, de plus sa force physique est supérieur à la mienne. Rapidement je tombe et il me plaque au sol. Il pose une de ses mains sur ma nuque et commence à la caresser doucement.

« Je t'en prie, calme toi. Il a dit ça pour te provoquer. »

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? » Je suis toujours en colère. Je lis dans ses yeux de l'interrogation, mais je ne peux pas lui répondre car j'ignore ce qui me met le plus en colère. Avoir été rabaissé au rang d'objet sexuel ou de savoir que ce salaud a essayé de mettre MON Milo dans son lit. Je me dégage et me relève, puis je poursuis ma descente.

Je ne me retourne pas mais je sens sa présence derrière moi, il reste silencieux. Lorsque j'arrive au temple du scorpion, je me décide à rentrer dans sa maison je n'ai pas envie que tout le sanctuaire me vois dans cet état avec Milo me suivant en petite tenue.

Nous sommes vraiment des opposés, mon temple est austère le sien est chaleureux. Je n'ai jamais compris notre entente puis notre amour. Je parcours du regard la pièce, moi qui suit méticuleux, organisé et maniaque, j'ai fini par apprécier cette anarchie qui règne ici, je la trouve rassurante. Cela ne m'empêche pas de lui faire des réflexion pour qu'il range un peu, il m'arrive même de le faire à sa place.

Je sens le cosmos de Kanon se rapprocher, ma colère recommence à grandir. Je me retourne Milo est rentré mais il reste dans l'entrée, il me regarde d'un air triste, fautif, parfois il a vraiment des attitudes de gamin. J'augmente mon cosmos faisant gronder ma colère, j'espère qu'il va comprendre le message et nous laisser tranquille. A mon grand soulagement, il passe sans s'arrêter. « Je suis désolé je croyais avoir fermer la porte. »

Je fais face à Milo le visage toujours en colère. « Ce genre de personnage ne s'arrête pas devant une porte fermer. » Je me rend compte de l'implication de mes mots au moment où je les prononce, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, rien de ce qui c'est passé ce soir n'est de sa faute. Mais j'ai toujours du mal à digérer les paroles de Kanon m'empêchant de retrouver mon calme.

« Si tu veux je… je…. On… » Il a l'air embarrassé, ne trouve pas les mots pour me parler. Il prend une grande inspiration « Cela ne me dérange pas d'être ton uke. » Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il me dit, je ne connais pas cette expression. Je me retiens de lui demander de répéter. Qu'est ce qu'il a voulu dire par là ? A son attitude je comprends qu'il appréhende ma réponse. Sur mon visage on doit continuer à y voir que de la colère car il continue. « S'il te plait, je n'ai jamais voulu t'imposer … Je n'ai jamais voulu te dominer. » Il déglutit péniblement. « ça c'est fait comme ça, je croyais que tu aimais. »

Je comprend enfin ce qu'il a voulu dire, mais je ne veux pas aborder ce sujet pour le moment j'ai besoin d'y réfléchir calmement. « Cela fait combien de temps que Kanon te tourne autour ? » Milo prend un air gêné et je sens que la réponse ne va pas me plaire. Avant même qu'il tente de répondre je fais un geste lui faisant comprendre que je ne veux pas savoir. En fait en posant la question plusieurs scènes entre Kanon et Milo me sont revenus en mémoire, de petits sous entendus, de petits frôlements de la part du général qui m'avaient parut anodins à l'époque.

J'ai vraiment été naïf Milo aurait put se taper la moitié du sanctuaire sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Il faut dire aussi que toutes ses aventures avant que l'on se mette ensemble étaient féminines, je n'avais jamais imaginé la menace de l'autre côté.

Plongé dans mes réflexion, je vois Milo n'osant pas bouger, grelottant. Il est pratiquement nu et il ne fait pas très chaud. Le voir ainsi me fait passer toute cette histoire au second plan. Je m'approche de lui et le prend dans mes bras. Il se dégage légèrement, il prend son petit air de garnement grondé qui veut se faire pardonner « Tu m'en veux ? » Même si je lui en avais voulu j'aurais sûrement craqué à ce moment.

« Non, mais j'aurai préféré que tu m'en parles. »

Il me fit un petit sourire timide puis rassuré, il reprend l'attitude du Milo blagueur que tout le monde connaît « J'imagine la scène 'Salut Camus, tu me plais beaucoup on pourrait se mettre ensemble si ça te branche Il faut que tu me donnes ta réponse rapidement parce qu'il y a Kanon sur le coup.' Il y a mieux comme déclaration d'amour. Non ? » Je ris de bon cœur, il se blotti de nouveau dans mes bras, je me met à lui caresser doucement les cheveux. « Tu sais je ne t'ai jamais prit pour une femme, mais tu ne prends jamais le contrôle. » Il est vrai que les rare fois où c'est moi qui l'ait prit c'est parce qu'il me l'avait demandé. Je lui fait toutes les gâteries qu'il veut au lit, mais inverser nos rôles ne me vient pas à l'esprit. Nous restons silencieux quelques temps

« Tu préférerais ? » Il ne répond pas, comme moi il doit se poser des questions qui ne nous étés pas venues à l'esprit avant que Kanon s'en mêle. J'ai la désagréable impression que c'est à moi de prendre une décision. « Je n'ai pas l'intention de changer mes habitudes à cause de Kanon. » Milo relève la tête son visage irradie, des flammes dansent dans ses yeux. Je lui souri, je ne pensai pas que ma réponse lui ferait autant plaisir. Il prend un air coquin et commence à me tirer vers sa chambre. Je prend un air mi-courroucé mi-amusé « Milo, ce n'est pas le moment. »

« Plus personne viendra nous déranger maintenant, ils sont tous parti à Athènes. »

« Je suppose que ton ami n'est pas du genre à garder sa langue dans sa poche. »

« Demain tout le sanctuaire sera au courant pour nous deux. » Il a l'air d'en être ravi.

Il continue à me tirer doucement « Milo ! Non, je n'ai plus envie. »

Il prend son petit air de chien battu « J'ai été bien sage pendant un mois. J'ai le droit à une petite récompense. Non ? » Qu'est ce que vous voulez répondre à ça ? Il me fait rentrer dans sa chambre, il ferme la porte et tourne la clef. Pendant ce temps il ne m'a pas lâché, il se positionne le plus prêt possible de moi, ses mains glissent sous mon tee-shirt. Chaque frôlement de sa part m'envoie des décharges électriques, plus rien ne compte sauf ses mains sur mon corps. Sans même que je m'en rende compte nous sommes nus l'un contre l'autre. Sa bouche parcours mon cou lentement, à chaque fois qu'il s'approche de mes lèvres j'essaie de capturer sa bouche mais il m'échappe et repart vers le bas. Je trouve cela frustrant, alors qu'il est occupé à sucer un de mes tétons, je prends sa tête entre mes mains et l'oblige à venir m'embrasser. Notre baiser est long et profond. « Je vais te prouver que l'on peut très bien concilier nos deux fantasmes. »

Je ne sais pas bien où il veut en venir mais à ce moment précis je suis prêt à faire tout ce qu'il veut. Il se détache de moi et va s'allonger sur le lit, son sexe est fièrement dressé, il me fait un signe pour que je le rejoigne. Je m'approche du lit, et me met à mordiller ses doigts de pieds, lentement, patiemment, je lèche chaque partie de son corps jusqu'à remonter à sa bouche, me retrouvant ainsi à califourchon au dessus de lui. Nous poussons tous les deux un profond gémissement lorsque je m'empale lentement. Il n'a pas put s'empêcher de mettre ses mains sur mes hanches, mais il me laisse choisir le rythme que je veux. Je l'oblige à s'occuper de moi pendant que je continue à caresser son torse. Je lui fais un sourire ironique et lui susurre à l'oreille pour lui montrer que j'ai compris « Le dominateur dominé. » J'ondule des hanches, je garde un rythme lent, le torturant, mais amplifiant à chaque fois un peu plus. De plus en plus profondément.

Haletant il essaie de parler « Tu … tu crois vraiment qu'une… huuumm femme comme Shina … se laisse dominer huuummm même dans ces moments. » Je me met à rire doucement, arrêtant mes mouvements. Il écarquille les yeux « Quoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas comment je dois interpréter ça. » Avant qu'il tente de se justifier je recommence mes mouvements jusqu'à ce qu'il s'abandonne entièrement. Je me penche et dépose un simple baiser du bout des lèvres. « Attention mon petit scorpion je vais y prendre goût rapidement d'avoir un tel contrôle sur toi. »

A ce moment précis alors qu'il est au plus profond de moi il donne un léger coup de rein et se libère en moi. « Aaaaaaahhhh. » Je ne tiens plus et me libère à mon tour. Je m'écroule sur lui.

J'écoute les battements de son cœur. Il se retire doucement et me serre avec possession dans ses bras. « Je connais encore quelques petits trucs pour ne pas être entièrement à ta merci. » Il serre un peu plus son étreinte, et commence à me bercer. Epuisé, je ne résiste pas et la dernière chose que j'entends c'est sa voix « Dors mon ange. »

FIN


End file.
